


Not a Cloud in Sight

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Ghost Darcy Lewis, Ghosts, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Darcy x Yanko short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Yanko Flores/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me? || for thestanceyg




	2. I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me? || for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Ghosts, AU- Ghosts, Ghost Darcy Lewis

“I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me?”

There was the voice again, clear as a bell.

Yanko turned around, expecting not to see anything again. For the hallway to be empty.

Except this time, it wasn’t.

There was a woman standing there. In a nightgown. Long curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes. What was more, it was the woman who’d been visiting him in his dreams. His very… graphic and not suitable for work dreams.

He blushed immediately, even though he should be alarmed to see her there. The neighbors had warned him the place was haunted. He’d been assuming it would be something like faulty wiring, or a hole in the insulation that caused a cold draft.

Not a beautiful woman in a nightgown that made his dreamworld so much more vivid and bright.

And arousing.

Yanko swallowed thickly before speaking. “Am I dreaming?”

The woman arched an eyebrow. “I dunno… am I naked?”

Judging by the look in her eyes, she knew exactly what he’d been dreaming about. Somehow that was even more embarrassing than before, and he stammered, “Um… um, no. You are not. You’re wearing your uh… your nightgown, so…”

“Calm down, Yanko. I can’t see what’s in your dreams. That reaction right there makes me think someone’s a naughty boy, though…” She smirked and moved a bit closer. “So how about it? Can I stay? I can keep the place clean for you if you let me stay.”

He bit on his bottom lip. “I’m fairy certain this isn’t actually happening.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, for starters, you know my name. For another thing, you’re a goddamn ghost.”

“I know your name because I can read. Just because I’m dead doesn’t mean I got lazy. And yes. I’m a ghost. My name’s Darcy. You can check out the previous owners of this place and find me on there.”

“Why are you here?”

She shrugged. “Isn’t this just what dead people do?

“Not to my knowledge,” Yanko stammered.

“I suggest you get a new education, then,” she sniffed and turned, walking through a wall and disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
